Bochera Watt
Few know but Willie Watt has a brother, Bochera Watt. He always wanted to be an adorable penguin with power. He tried to be tough and bully cheats, but it had a reverse effect. He tried flirting with Dara, however, he was thrown into a garbage can. He is currently a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Background He is like Manny Peng but instead of darktan he "doves" Xorai,He appears to also be Manny Peng's friend. He has been seen with manny peng before, its unkown how because Manny is in jail. He saids "Xworai teleports mwe in with a stolen spwy pwhone! Mwanny Pweng wulez!" He is also Manny Peng's Fanboy. Xorai seems to DESPISE the little annoying Mwa Mwa. Bochera has been spotted at the pet shop bullying chicks. Relations He has a malitude of enemies and friends. Friends *Willie Watt, Hes annoying to her and constantly breaks her things. But there friends. *Xorai, It seems Xorai "adopted" him. He "doves" Xorai but Xorai saids "I regret it all...Id rather be Darktan's Janitor then keep this nuisence with me!!!!" He also tried getting rid of him but always fails. *Manny Peng, There friends Enemies Going to be written down soon Involvement Clothes Head: Roman helmet Neck: Black cape Face: Ninja Mask Body: diaper Feet: Bunny slippers Hand: Lollipop Weapon: Deletion rifle Second Weapon: Heat grenades Armor: Heat proof Armor Relationships Xorai: he claims to be treated like royalty by Xorai, its a TOTAL lie, hes treated horrible, even Xorai hates Mwa Mwas. Corai: He likes Corai and hangs out with him, it appears hes a normal penguin when he hangs out with him. Dara: Dara does NOT like him. Laila: There best friends. Willie Watt: Hes her Little brother (hes 4 days younger, he saids hes 7 years younger) Darktan: He thinks Darktan is cool. Manny Peng: he is a REAL big fanboy of him Bellina: He has a huge crush on her much to Laila's dismay, Bellina may hate him though. Xary: It seems he Likes Xary, This often makes Xary think Willie is nuts. Quick facts * He dresses up as a dorkugese every Halloween, this results as many wedgies from jerks and jocks. * He once ate puffle food. ** He claimed it "Nummy" * He kinda thinks Laila is "icky" and often screams "IM NOT WOO BOYFRIEND!" or "TALK TO THE IPPER!" he also pretends to be sick if Laila Hugs him. * Xorai grounded him from having any sort of weapon, accept snowballs. Trivia * He "doves" Willie Watt and Xorai. * He "wates" Darktan but thinks hes cool. * He has a CONFIRMED massive crush on Bellina . * He "doves" Mabel 0_0. * He Despises Ethan. * Somehow he is involved with a lot of things Willie is involved with. 0_0 * Laila has a MAJOR crush on him. * He is actually a Chick, Kinda, Hes the size age and look of one, but hes not. He was given Z virus. See also *Darktan *Xorai *Manny Peng *Pet Shop *Chicks Evil Plans *Exploding a Boiler 0_0 INSIDE Xorai's Palace slapping a Xorai clone =Quotes "woo ploppy" "pik MWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" "i xworai's fwavorwit angwel! he gwives me chocwits! *eats a leaf covered with brown paint*" *wugz a Bwlue pwuffle* --- Laila: *trys to hug* Bochera: IM NOT WOO BOYFRIEND! ---- IM NOT WOO BYOFRIEND! ----- TALK TO THE IPPER! Category:Characters Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Villains Category:Xorai's army Category:Penguins